At the Earth's Core
Category:FilmsCategory: (1976)/Media | directed by = Kevin Connor | written by = Milton Subotsky | produced by = Harry N. Blum; John Dark; Max Rosenberg Producer Max Rosenberg is credited as Max J. Rosenberg in this film.; Milton Subotsky | music by = Michael Vickers Composer Michael Vickers is credited as Mike Vickers in this film. | cinematography = Alan Hume | edited by = John Ireland; Barry Peters | distributed by = Amicus Productions American International Pictures | release date(s) = July, 1976 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} At the Earth's Core is a British feature film of the adventure, fantasy and science fiction genres. It combines elements of "hollow earth" and/or "lost world" storytelling tropes as well as modern dinosaur fare with just a dash of steampunk. The movie is based on a novel by English author Edgar Rice Burroughs. The film was directed by Kevin Connor and written by Milton Subotsky. It was produced by Amicus Productions and released in the United Kingdom on August 22nd, 1976. The film was distributed in the United States through American International Pictures and released a month earlier in the U.S. in July, 1976. At the Earth's Core stars Doug McClure as wealthy financier David Innes, Peter Cushing as the eccentric inventor, Doctor Abner Perry and the alluring Caroline Munro as Princess Dia. Other stars include Cy Grant as Ra, Godfrey James as Ghak, Sean Lynch as Hoojah, Keith Barron as Dowsett, Helen Gill as Maisie and Bobby Parr as the Sagoth Chief. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * At the Earth's Core (1976) redirects to this page. * Production on At the Earth's Core began on January 26th, 1976. IMDB; At the Earth's Core (1976); Box office & business * At the Earth's Core was filmed at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England. IMDB; At the Earth's Core (1976); Filming locations * At the Earth's Core was originally written as a four-part serial by Edgar Rice Burroughs, which appeared in the April 4th, April 11th, April 18th and April 25th editions of the pulp magazine All-Story Weekly (which later became known as Argosy). It was first published in hardcover book form by A.C. McClurg in July, 1922. ERBzine.com; At the Earth's Core; Publishing history * This is Kevin Connor's fourth film as a director. * This is actress Caroline Munro's twelfth feature film. * This is Milton Subotsky's sixteenth film as a writer. It is also his final film work as a writer. It is his thirty-first film as a producer (not counting movies where he is credited as executive producer). Fun Facts * During a fight sequence filmed between Doug McClure's character, David Innes, and actor Bobby Parr, who played the Sagoth chief, Parr lost a finger during a mishap on the set. ERBzine.com; At the Earth's Core (1976) * According to Doctor Abner Perry, the British cannot be mesmerized. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * At the Earth's Core at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1976/Films Category:July, 1976/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:American International Pictures Category:Amicus Productions Category:A/Films Category:Kevin Connor/Director Category:Milton Subotsky/Writer Category:Harry N. Blum/Executive producer Category:John Dark/Producer Category:Max Rosenberg/Producer Category:Milton Subotsky/Producer Category:Michael Vickers/Composer Category:Alan Hume/Cinematographer Category:John Ireland/Editor Category:Barry Peters/Editor Category:Doug McClure/Actor Category:Peter Cushing/Actor Category:Caroline Munro/Actor Category:Cy Grant/Actor Category:Godfrey James/Actor Category:Sean Lynch/Actor Category:Keith Barron/Actor Category:Helen Gill/Actor Category:Anthony Verner/Actor Category:Robert Gillespie/Actor Category:Michael Crane/Actor Category:Bobby Parr/Actor Category:Andee Cromarty/Actor